Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends: Freedom of Speech Part 1
Goodbye May Seem Forever Voice Cast * Sean Marquette: Mac * Grey Delisle: Frankie/Goo * Keith Ferguson: Bloo * Phil LaMarr: Wilt * Tom Kenny: Eduardo * Candi Milo: CoCo/Madame Foster * Tom Kane: Mr. Herriman Plot After Mac yelled at Goo when he was told that he won’t come to Foster’s anymore, he’s decided to leave, never to return. Everyone at Foster’s no longer cares for him. Not even Frankie, his now former girlfriend. The only one who cares about him was Goo. Transcript Hello, everyone. I’m Neros Urameshi, and this is my very first Foster’s fic. And it’s angst, too. In fact, it takes place during the first episode that Goo was in, but what if the ending were to be different? I know I would like it. So would you, but DBV wouldn't, or you, TR, or any of my friends, even John Markel and Alan Solivan won't like it. This is heartbreaking. Trust me. The song used is from Disney written by Disney. You Disney fans all know what movie is this song from.We see Mac writing a letter to Goo for apology. Then, after 10 minutes, he finished writing. He walked over to Goo’s Room door and slid the letter under. One of Goo’s sad imaginary friends saw the letter, picked it up, goes past the other sad imaginary friends and gave the letter to Goo. When Goo read the letter, she felt a little bit happy, but heartbroken when she learned about something from the letter. She dropped the letter (not by accident) to the floor. We now see the letter, which read: Dear Goo, I’m very sorry for yelling at you. I’ve started realizing that you don’t have any real friends, and you should know that imaginary friends are real like humans. And I’d love to play with you if you promised not to create any more imaginary friends, but I’m afraid that I’m no longer wanted at Foster’s. So I’m afraid this is goodbye, but I’ll always be with you forever. I hope you’ll understand that I won’t be here anymore, but don’t be sad. I’ll come back if I ever have a chance to, but I guess I can’t. So goodbye forever. Your best friend, Mac Meanwhile, Mac started walking down the halls slowly. He sighed and grew teary-eyed. He then starts to sing, that is, if it was really singing. Mac: We met, it seems, such a short time ago You looked at me, needing me so Yet from your sadness Our happiness grew (Mac smiled as he turned his head to the direction of Goo’s Room.) And I found out I needed you too I remember how we used to play (Mac laughed to himself when he thought about that.) I recall those rainy days (Then he frowned again as he walked down the stairs to the main room.) The fire's glow That kept us warm And now I find - we're both alone (Then he sang a bit through the last part as he walked to the front door.) Goodbye may seem forever Farewell is like the end But in my heart’s the memory And there you'll always be Mac stopped at the front door after he ended his sing-talk and looked at the direction of Mr. Herriman, Frankie, Madame Foster, Bloo, Wilt, Coco and Eduardo, hoping that they’d look at him one last time before he leaves. Unfortunately, Mac was given a glare from them, and his former friends turned away angrily, giving him the cold shoulder. Mr. Herriman: Goodbye forever, Master Mac. We hope we never see you again. We hate you so much. Frankie, Madame Foster, Bloo & Wilt: Goodbye Forever Mac. We hope we never see you again. We all hate you. Eduardo: Adios, Señor Mac. We hope we never see you again. We all hate you. CoCo: Goodbye, forever Mac. We hope we never see you again. We hate you so much. Mac then puts his head down in sadness and opened the front door, walked out into the night and closed it. Then he slowly starts walking towards the gate. He looked up at the window of Goo’s room and saw Goo watching him leave as tears stream down her face. Mac then resumed walking as the chorus started singing. Chorus: Goodbye may seem forever Farewell is like the end But in my heart’s the memory And there you'll always be At the end of the last part that was sung, Mac turned his head to Goo’s room and waved goodbye sadly to Goo as tears streamed down his face. Goo waved goodbye back sadly as she’s still crying. Then, Mac started walking towards home as he sheds lots and lots of tears. When he’s three miles away from the mansion and to his house, he turned his head around and looked at the place he no longer goes to from school. “Goodbye, Goo.” Mac said sadly, “Goodbye… for good.” I’ll get you traitors for this. Mac thought, referring to his former friends (except Goo) as he clenched his fist in anger, as if he’s now wanting revenge. Then, he walked inside his house to his room and started crying softly into his pillow. Right now, I was crying my eyes out as I curled up in my bed. Everyone hates me now. I was alone at home as my brother, Terence and my mother were not at home. Terrence was with his friends and mom was at work. Nobody was there to console me. Everyone at Foster's didn't see Mac again after the next day, when Frankie told Wilt, Eduardo, CoCo the news. "Since Mac won't be coming to Foster's anymore, I decide not to put Bloo up for adaptation."Feeling happy, Wilt, Eduardo, and Coco quietly agreed. "I bet Mac loves Goo more than he could ever love us." said Frankie. "Even though, other than Mr. Herriman, I had a good reason to send him away, due to Goo at Foster's. Let's party without him." A/N: (in tears) Well, that’s it… (sniffles) The song is “Goodbye May Seem Forever” from “Fox and the Hound” by Disney. Like I said before and I'll say it again and again and I'll say it again, it’s a very emotional story. Now I feel better writing it. Remember, send in your reviews. And no flames, please. Well… (sniffles) I guess that’s it. My story’s over. Goodbye, everyone.